Cast Interviews
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: What happens when the Cast has an extra spot? Interviews, Chaos, Randomness, oh my! Join the Cast as they interview many different characters. But will they make the right choice?
1. Act I

Interviews

Setting: A white room with a table at the center.

Main cast: G.G., G.K., Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Trellis.

Others: You have to read to find out!

* * *

Act I

_Trellis, G.G., Axel, and G.K. sitting on one side of the table, discussing something._

Axel: (tugs on the collar) Do we have to wear these suits?

G.G.: Yes. It helps the interviews look more professional. Besides, they're not that bad.

G.K.: You're just saying that because they're black.

G.G.: (glares at G.K.) What are you implying?

G.K.: Nothing Tra la la. Ugh! (tugs on collar) How can modern people stand these clothes?

G.G.: Says the man who wears tights most of the time.

G.K.: (glares at G.G.)

Trellis: How you talked me into this, I have no idea.

Axel: Anyway, why are we doing this again?

G.G.: Because Shadow retired to marry Amy, so it leaves us both an empty slot and a room.

Roxas: (enters room) The room's filling up.

G.G.: Thank you, Roxas. You can start sending them in.

Roxas: (looks down at his outfit) Why do I have to wear to this suit?

G.G.: (thinks for a moment) Because I'll cook you and Xion a batch of cookies if you do.

Roxas: (grins) Okay. (leaves room)

Axel: (turns to G.G.) Why do he and Xion get cookies for wearing these suits?

G.G.: Because they're just a little over a year old while you're a grown man.

Axel: (grumbles)

G.K.: (realizes something) How will we know when we are done? Or who they are?

G.G.: We'll be done when people stop coming.

Xion: (enters room) (smiles) In here, Demyx.

Demyx: (enters) Axel!

Axel: Demyx?!

G.G.: (surprised) You know him?

Axel: Yeah, he was in the Organization.

G.G.: (embarrassed) Oh yeah. (turns to Xion) Do you have his file?

Xion: Yeah. (walks over to G.G. and hands her the file)

G.G.: (takes the file) Thank you. You can go help Roxas with the others now.

Xion: 'Kay. (leaves and shuts the door)

G.G.: You can sit down, Demyx.

Demyx: (sits in chair opposite of G.G. and Axel) Thanks. How did you get here, Axel?

G.G.: So, Demyx, I hear you play an instrument?

Demyx: Yeah, my Sitar. (summons it)

G.K.: (interested) So you play music?

Demyx: Yeah. (Sitar disappears)

G.G.: So Demyx, I'm going to ask you some questions, if that's alright with you.

Demyx: (shrugs) Sure.

G.G.: Okay, then. (looks at clipboard) Question 1: Why did you apply for this?

Demyx: My previous roommate kicked me and my other roommates out so his girlfriend could move in.

Axel: Wait, your roommate kicked the rest of you out for a girl?

Demyx: Yeah, Zexion kicked me, Vexen, and Lexaeus out, right after he took me in when I got my heart back.

Axel: Whoa, wait. _**Zexion**_? He kicked Vexen and Lexaeus out? For a girl?

G.G.: (eyes wide) I'm just shocked Zexion even _has_ a girlfriend.

Demyx: She was a fangirl.

Axel: Of course.

G.G.: I do **not** want to know.

Demyx: Yeah, I hear ya. Plus, Vexen and Lexaeus are waiting outside.

Axel: Wait. You're telling me I have **Vexen** to look forward to?!

Demyx: (nods) Yep.

Axel: I'm doomed. (slumps in his seat)

G.G.: Anyway, Question 2: Are you willing to work if we asked?

Demyx: (shifts uncomfortably) Work? Well, I'm not sure.

G.G.: What about combat?

Demyx: (rubs hand in hair) I'm not cut for combat.

G.G.: Hmmm…. (thinks) _He's just like G.K. Come to think of it, he looks like a younger Jareth. Is it wise to have two Jareths on our cast?_

G.G.: Okay, that's it for now, Demyx. You can go out now.

Demyx: (gets up) 'Kay. (leaves room)

G.K.: I have to say, I seemed to have taken a liking to that Demyx fellow.

G.G.: Of course you would.

G.K.: ?

G.G.: (calls) Next!


	2. Act II

**If anyone is wondering, I'm putting the Acts in different chapters. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Act II

G.G.: (hears something) Hm?

Roxas: (though the door) Don't call me 'tiger'!

(Door opens)

Xigbar: You're just jealous that Puppet got the best nickname.

G.G.: (groans) Oh boy.

G.K.: Who…?

Axel: Xigbar.

Xigbar: (looks) Axel, my main man.

Axel: I'm not your anything.

Xigbar: (walks in) (laughs) Don't be like that. (sits downs)

Roxas: (walks in and G.G. Xigbar's file) (leaves before G.G. can thank him)

Xigbar: (glances at the door) Heh, he really **is** mad that Puppet got the best the nickname.

G.G.: Uh, (clears throat) So, Xigbar, why are you here?

Xigbar: (looks at her) Simple Redhead… Organization XIII has been disbanded, leaving me out cold.

G.G.: Redhead?!

Axel: Ha, how do _you_ like being homeless, Xigbar?

Xigbar: At least I wasn't a traitor like you.

Axel: Ouch. You wound me to the heart, Xigbar.

Xigbar: As if you have one.

G.G.: (looking back and forth between Axel and Xigbar) (stops) So Xigbar; can I ask you some questions?

Xigbar: Shoot.

G.G.: If there was a conflict of any sort within the cast, would you help?

Xigbar: Sure.

G.G.: How?

Xigbar: I'd shoot them with my Arrowguns.

G.G.: (stutters) What?

Xigbar: I'd shoot them with my Arrowguns. Like Axel always says, 'got it memorized?'

Axel: (glares)

G.G.: (composes herself) (strand smile) Thank you for coming, Xigbar. We'll talk to you later.

Xigbar: (gets up) See ya. (leaves room)

Trellis: Well, _that_ was interesting.

G.G.: (nods in agreement) (weakly) Uh-huh.

G.K.: Is he cut for the job?

G.G. and Axel: No!


	3. Act III

Act III

G.G.: (calls) Next, please!

Xion: (walks in) Oh, that's just so sad, Riku.

G.G.: (thinks) Uh-oh.

Axel: Riku!

Riku: (calmly) Axel.

Axel: Serious as ever, I see.

Xion: (cheerfully) Here's his file. (gives G.G, Riku's file)(skips out of the room)

G.G.: (sweatdrops) Uh….. (sees Riku still standing) You can still down now, Riku.

Riku: (sits) Thanks.

G.G.: So Riku, why are you here today?

Riku: Our island was swallowed by darkness.

Axel: Again?

Riku: (nods) Yeah.

G.K.: What do you mean 'again'? Has this happened before?

Riku: Yes, my friends and I were separated the first time.

G.K.: Oh, yes. I remember now. You were the one who let the darkness in, thus resulting the islands to be swallowed in the first place.

G.G.: (warning) Jareth…

G.K.: (doesn't listen) And you were the one who was against Sora and his friends for a time because you felt that he replaced you?

Riku: (slightly trembles) … Yes.

Axel: Jareth, that's enough.

G.K.: (still doesn't listen) And you were also possessed by-

G.G. and Axel: (yell) Jareth!

G.K.: What? (looks at Riku) Oh…

Riku: (slightly crying)

G.G.: Now look what you did, you jerk. (gets up)(walks over to G.K.)(punches G.K. in the arm)

G.K.: Ow! (rubs arm)

G.G.: (walks over to Riku and hugs him) Shh… Shh… It's okay. (guides Riku to the door) (calls softy) Xion.

Xion: (walks in)(surprised)

G.G.: Can you take Riku to the living room and make him some hot chocolate, please?

Xion: (nods) Yes. (takes Riku from G.G.) Who…?

G.G.: (points to G.K.)

Xion: (glares at G.K.)(leaves with Riku)

G.G.: (shuts door)(turns and glares at G.K.)

G.K.: (somewhat scared) I am dead, aren't I?

G.G.: (nods)


	4. Act IV

Act IV

G.K.: (covered in bruises) Oww…

G.G.: (arms folded) Serves you right.

Axel: (arms behind his head) (feet on the table) You flipped the wrong switch, Jareth.

Trellis: (clueless) Huh?

G.K.: (looks at Axel) Wrong… switch?

Axel: Yeah, girls have these switches. You flip them by saying or doing the wrong thing. And when you do, the girl end up being either angry or upset. For example, you flipped Xion and G.G.'s switch when you made Riku cry.

G.G.: And this is why you should never go to Axel for dating advice.

Axel: Huh? (looks at G.G.) Why?

G.G.: Because you gave the wrong impression to Roxas. Now, he's constantly worrying about upsetting Xion and Naminè whenever he has a conversation with them.

Axel: (shrugs) He just misinterpreted, that's all. And guys should always be on their guard when talking to a girl.

G.G.: (glares at Axel)(hits Axel's knee with a clipboard)

Axel: Ow! (grabs his knee)(take his feet off the table)

G.G.: (looks on clipboard) Don't put your feet on the table.

G.K.: (chuckles)

G.G.: (calls) Next!

Roxas: (enters room)(looks at the interviewer strangely)

Axel: Isn't that…

G.G.: The Riku Replica.

Riku Replica (R.R.): Can I sit down?

G.G.: (nods)

R.R.: (sits)

Roxas: (hands G.G. R.R.'s file)

G.G.: (takes file) Thanks Roxas.

Roxas: (nods)(gives R.R. a strange look)(leaves)

G.K.: So, R.R., what's your sob story?

G.G.: (warning) Jareth…

R.R.: My….. sob story?

G.K.: Yes. I know Riku had a sob story…

R.R.: (gets up)(angry) **I am not Riku**! (summons dark sword)

G.K.: (stutters) Um, uh…

R.R.: (starts attacking G.K.)

G.K.: (runs away) Help! (runs out of the room)

R.R.: (follows G.K. out of the room)

G.G.: (turns to Axel) Help him!

Axel: Why?

G.G.: Because if the others see G.K. running like a mad man, they may start leaving!

Axel: (sighs) Fine. (gets up) (summons Chakrams)(leaves room)

Trellis: Now _that _was short.

G.G.: Yep.


	5. Act V

Act V

G.K.: Ow, ow, ow…

G.G.: Are you okay?

G.K.: Define 'okay'.

Axel: You have my sympathies. From the heart.

G.K.: I thought Nobodies didn't have hearts.

Axel: Exactly.

G.G.: (hears something) Hm?

Roxas: (though the wall) Easy, Sora.

Sora: (though the wall) No way, Roxas! I have to find Riku!

Donald: (though the wall) Yeah! Stand back!

*_Explosion_*

Axel: What was that?

G.G.: Whatever it was, I didn't do it!

Roxas: (runs into the room) (slams door shut) (pushes against the door)

G.G.: Roxas… what are you doing?

Axel and G.K.: (eyes wide)

Trellis: (interested)

*_someone tries to open the door_*

*_door nearly bursts open several times_*

Sora: (though the door) Stand back!

Roxas: (pales) Uh-oh. (runs away from the door) (runs behind G.G.)

*_Doors bangs open to revile Sora, Donald, and Goofy_*

Sora: (laying face down on the ground)

Donald: (glares)

Goofy: (waves)

G.G.: (sweatdrops) What's going on?

Axel: Sora, what are you doing here?

Sora: (jumps up) Where's Riku?

G.G.: _That's _why you're here?!

Sora: Riku never came back to the waiting room. What did you do to him?!

G.G.: (points to G.K.)

Roxas: (points to G.K.)

Axel: (points to G.K.)

Sora: (gets into fighting stance)

Donald: (gets into fighting stance)

Goofy: (gets into fighting stance)

G.K.: (chuckles nervously) (runs out of the room)

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: (chase G.K. out of the room)

G.G., Axel, Roxas, and Trellis: (sweatdrops)

G.G.: … Anyone else need a break?

Axel: Yeah. (gets up)

G.G.: Roxas, can you tell everyone that we're taking a quick break?

Roxas: (nods)


	6. Act VI

Act VI

_One hour later…_

G.G.: (sips soda) Hm… it was a good idea to take a break.

Axel: I agree. (yawns)

G.G.: You took a nap, right?

Axel: Of course. I'd take six naps a day if I could.

G.G.: I'll consider it.

Trellis: (sips soda) Where's Jareth?

G.G.: I don't know.

*_door opens_*

*_G.K. weakly crawls in_*

G.K.: (crawls to the table)

G.G., Axel, and Trellis: (climb on the table to look at him)

Axel and Trellis: (eyes wide)

Trellis: (pulls out a camera and takes a picture)

G.G.: What happened to you?

G.K.: (looks up) Do you want to know?

G.G.: (thinks about it) No. (gets off the table and goes over to G.K.) (helps G.K. up) (calls) Xion! (glares at Axel and Trellis)

Axel and Trellis: (quickly slide back into their seats)

Xion: (enters room) (shocked) What the… How….?

G.G.: Don't ask. Now, can you help me carry the Hippy King to his room?

Xion: (looks at G.K.) Yeah.

G.G. and Xion: (drag G.K. to the door)

G.G.: Don't touch my soda. (leaves with Xion and G.K.)

Axel: (stands up) Wait! What do you want us to do with the interviewers?!

Trellis: I guess we do them without her.

Axel: (sits down) (sighs) I guess so.

*_several moments of silence_*

Axel: (taps chin) I wonder if she would notice if we left…

Trellis: I wouldn't try it if I were you.

Axel: (sighs) (calls) Next!

Roxas: (enters)

Kairi: (enters) (points at Axel) You!

Axel: Oh Kingdom Hearts…

Trellis and Roxas: ?

Kairi: (summons her Keyblade) (starts attacking Axel)

Axel: (runs away from Kairi) (almost gets hit several times) Ahhhhhhhh!

Kairi: (chases him)

Roxas: K-Kairi! Stop!

Trellis: (takes a quick picture) First G.K., now Axel? Who's next?


	7. Act VII

Act VII

Trellis: (scarred) I…. am….. Dead!

Elf King: Now is that the way to greet your father, Trellis?

Axel and Roxas: Father?!

Trellis, Axel, and Roxas: (look at each other)

Elf King: ...?

Trellis, Axel, and Roxas: Next!


	8. Act VIII

Act VIII

G.G.: (jaw drops) _That's _what happened while I was gone?

Axel and Trellis: (nods)

G.G.: (sighs) (holds head) I think I'm getting a migraine.

Axel: You're telling me.

G.G.: How about this then? After this interview, let's call it a day.

Axel and Trellis: Agreed.

G.G.: (sits down) Next, please!

Roxas: (enters) (face) Kill me now!

G.G., Axel, and Trellis: ?

Vexen: (enters) Show some respect to your elders, Roxas!

G.G.: Oh, no…

Vexen: (turns) (points at Axel) YOU!

Axel: Oh Kingdom Hearts… I have been dreading this all day.

Roxas: (leaves right after he gives Vexen's file to G.G.)

Vexen: What are you doing here?!

Axel: I work here.

Vexen: (mutters) Stupid Demyx… why did you have to choose the person who annihilated me?

G.G.: Wait… If Axel annihilated you, then how are you alive?

Vexen: I don't know. Maybe it's because…

Several hours later…

G.G.: (head on the table) Someone… please…. make him stop.

Vexen: (saying scientific stuff that makes no sense to the human ear or mind)

Axel: (groans) I would if I could.

Trellis: Please let me annihilate him already.

G.G.: No…. (looks up) (sighs) I wish he would just go already.

Vexen: (poofs away)

G.G., Axel, and Trellis: (confused)

G.G.: What in Kingdom Hearts…?

Axel: You said "I wish", remember.

G.G.: ….And we are done for the day.

Axel: (sits up straight) I wish that I was in my PJ's and in my bed, right now. (disappears)

G.G.: Oh for crying out loud…

*Waiting room*

Vexen: (continues speaking nonsense)

Everyone else: ?


	9. Act IX

Act IX

_The next day…_

G.G.: (hides box of doughnuts) (sips hot chocolate) Another day of interviews.

Axel: (groans) What did I do to deserve this?

G.K.: Slacking off.

Axel: This is coming from who?

Trellis: Let's just get this over with.

Axel: I couldn't agree more.

G.G.: (gives Axel and Trellis a quick glare) Okay, then. (calls) Roxas!

Roxas: (enters) Yeah?

G.G.: Can you please start sending them in?

Roxas: (nods) (leaves)

Axel: (stands up) Roxas, wait! Agh, missed him. (sits down)

G.G.: What did you want with him?

Axel: I wanted to ask him how much longer I had to suffer.

G.G.: Ha, ha. Very funny. It wasn't **that** bad yesterday.

G.K., Axel, and Trellis: (flashbacks of the day before)

*_door opens_*

G.G.: Oh….

Lexaeus: ….

Xion: Um…. (gives G.G. a file) Here's his file.

G.G.: Thanks.

Xion: (leaves)

G.G.: (sees Lexaeus still standing) You can sit down now.

Lexaeus: (sits)

G.G.: Uh, (clears throat) Lexaeus, I'm going to ask you some questions, is that alright with you?

Lexaeus: …

G.G.: Okay then. So, Lexaeus, are you okay with being on our cast?

Lexaeus: …

G.G.: Are you… okay with helping out if there was a problem?

Lexaeus: …

G.G.: Are you… going to answer?

Lexaeus: …

G.G.: (offers box of doughnuts) Doughnut?

Lexaeus: (stares at the box) (smiles) I would love one, (takes one) thank you.


	10. Act X

Act X

Trellis: That was… short.

Axel: (to G.G.) I can't believe you had doughnuts.

G.G.: You're still going on about that?

G.K.: I used to think no one could be more silent then Shadow. I stand corrected.

Trellis: Aren't you sitting?

G.K.: (glares at Trellis)

G.G.: Lexaeus is called the "Silent Hero" for a reason.

Axel: (calls) Next!

G.G.: Hey! Since when do you call for the next interviewer?

Axel: Well, I want to get these stupid interviews over with.

*_door opens before G.G. can say anything_*

Roxas: Okay, okay! I get it, Zexion!

Zexion: Just be sure that you're giving your—

Axel: Zexion?!

G.G.: (surprised)

Zexion: (scared) You!

Axel, G.G., and Zexion: What are you doing here?!

Axel and G.G.: (glare at each other) (turn back to Zexion)

*_Roxas leaves_*

Axel: Didn't you kick Demyx, Vexen, **and** Lexaeus out for a girl?

Zexion: Didn't you trick the R.R. into annihilating me?

G.G.: (turns to Axel) You did **what **to him?!

G.K.: Anyway… why are you here, Zexy?

Zexion: (sits) Zexion. My girlfriend kicked me out.

G.G., Axel, Trellis, and G.K.: What?!

Zexion: (looks at the floor with sad eyes) She kicked me out because she had pretended to love me to get the apartment.

G.G.: (puts hand over heart) Aww…. That's so sad.

Axel: (irritated) You feel sorry for the guy? He was the one who kicked Demyx, Vexen, and Lexaeus out first!

G.G.: Hey! I know that! But he's homeless too! (turns to Zexion) Don't mind him. He's just mad that I didn't give him any doughnuts.

Axel: (angry) Mad?!

Zexion: It's okay. I've seen worst tantrums from Vexen.

Axel: I do not have tantrums! And do _not, _I repeat, do _not, _compare me to Vexen!

G.G.: (sighs) (to Zexion) Want to go to the Library or something later?

Zexion: Sure. When's your lunch break?

G.G.: (looks at watch) Maybe three or more interviews.

Zexion: See ya then. (gets up) (leaves)

Axel, G.K., and Trellis: (eyes wide) (looking at G.G.)

G.K.: Did you just—

Axel: (glares) Ask Zexion out on a date?

G.G.: (glares at Axel) It's not a date. And why should you care?

G.K. and Trellis: Uh-oh.


	11. Act XI

Act XI

G.G.: Thanks for coming Naminè.

Naminè: Sure. (leaves)

G.G.: (looks at the empty seat next to her and sighs)

G.K.: Well, that was uneventful, wasn't it?

Trellis: (nods) Yep. (notices G.G. looking sad)

G.K.: Too bad Axel wasn't here though. That was probably the only interview that was—

Trellis: (throws random object at G.K.)

G.K.: Ow! Hey! (turns to Trellis) (glares)

Trellis: (nods at G.G.)

G.K.: (notices G.G.'s sad expression) Oh…

*_Several moments of silence_*

G.K.: (tentatively) Next.

G.G.: (doesn't notice)

(door opens)

G.G.: (looks up) (eyes widen)

Trellis: (disturbed)

G.K.: (confused) Pink….?

_A few minutes later…_

Axel: (walks in) G.G., look I'm—(sees who's in the room) How in Kingdom Hearts are you here?!

Marluxia: (arm around G.G.) (looks up) (grins) Hello, Traitor.

G.G.: (looks back and forth between Axel and Marluxia) I **don't **want to know.

G.K.: (looks at Marluxia strangely) I agree.

Axel: (glares at Marluxia) Marluxia, you have exactly ten seconds to get your arm off of G.G., or else I will…

Marluxia: Will what? You will burn my flower garden?

Axel: (summons Chakrams and attacks)

*_Axel and Marluxia fight*_

G.G., Trellis, G.K.: (sweatdrops)

G.G.: (gets up) If you excuse me, I have something to get ready for. (goes to the door) Tell the redhead that it's break time when he **finally **stops fighting. (leaves)

*_fight goes on for several minutes_*

Axel: (notices that G.G. is gone) Where's—

Marluxia: (sends Axel flying into the wall) (smirks) Hmph. (leaves)

G.K.: (rushes to Axel) Are you alright?

Axel: (gets up fast) Where's G.G.?!

G.K.: She's getting ready for her 'outing' with that Zexy chap.

Trellis: Zexion.

G.K.: Whatever.

Axel: (runs to the door) Stall G.G. for at least 5 minutes! (leaves the room)

G.K.: (looks at Trellis) Any idea of what he is planning?

Trellis: None.

* * *

**Next Act: My Date with The Cloaked Schemer.**

**What is Axel going to do?**


	12. Act XII

Act XII

_Setting: street across from random fast-food place._

_Xion and Roxas walking on the sidewalk, chatting._

Roxas: (sweatdrop)… You are realllllllly excited about your 'time' with Riku, aren't you?

Xion: (super hyper) (giggles) Yes.

_*Both see Riku at a distance*_

Xion: (squeals)(runs to join Riku)(leaves Roxas alone)

Roxas: (sweatdrops) (shakes head) See ya. (notices something) Huh? Isn't that-? (yanked into nearby bushes) What in Kingdom Hearts—_Axel_?

Axel: Shh! (quickly peeks out of the bushes)(turns back to Roxas)

Roxas: What are you doing?

Axel: (shushes him)(looks side to side)

Roxas: (sweatdrops) …. We're the only ones here.

Axel: Shhh!... I know that.

Roxas: Then why-?

Axel: (covers Roxas' mouth) (pulls Roxas' head out of the bushes) (peeks)

Roxas: (looks) (eyes widen)

_*G.G. and Zexion are in the restaurant having a pleasant conversation*_

Axel: (pulls Roxas back) (keeps looking at the scene)

Roxas: That's why you're here? Stalking G.G.?

Axel: (scowls) I'm not stalking. I'm just….. keeping an eye on her.

Roxas: (doesn't believe him) G.G. will be very angry when she finds out.

Axel: I know that.

Roxas: (stares at him) Then why in Kingdom Hearts are you doing it?

_*Someone speaks before Axel can say anything*_

Person one: What is it?

Person two: I thought I heard something.

Axel: (mutters) Oh, Kingdom Hearts.

Person two: Wait a sec. Was that Axel?

Axel: (panics) Agh! What do we do? What do we do?

Roxas: We? Oh no.** I'm **not a part of this. (starts to climb out of the bushes)

Axel: Oh, no you don't. (yanks Roxas back) (clamps hand over his mouth) (glares at Roxas) If I'm going down, you're going down with me.

_*Bushes open up to revel Sue and Lucy*_

Lucy: I can hear you. You know that right?

Sue: What are you doing in there?

Axel: … (lets Roxas go) (climbs out of the bush)

Roxas: (scrambles out of the bush) (jabs thumb at Axel) Wise guy here is spying.

Axel: I was not spying!

Sue and Lucy: (exchange a knowing glance)

Lucy: So… (looks at Axel) who's the lucky girl?

Roxas: (points across to the restaurant)

Sue and Lucy: (look)(jaws drop)

Lucy: Is that… G.G.?

Sue: Who is that with her?

Axel: Zexion.

Sue: Who? (looks at Lucy)

Lucy: (begins to sign 'Zexion')(stops)(turns to Axel) How do you spell that?

Axel: Z-E-X-I-O-N.

Lucy: (signs it to Sue)

Sue: (nods to show that she understands)

Lucy: But what is she doing with him?

Roxas: She's on a date with him.

Sue: G.G. dates?

Axel: Not usually, no. I'm pretty sure the last date she went on was a blind date with me.

Lucy: You two met by a blind date?

Axel: G.G. already knew me, but yes. We officially met on a blind date set up by _Scrooge's Dating Service._

Sue, Lucy, & Roxas: (look at him strangely)

Axel: What?

Lucy: Why are you stalking her?

Axel: I'm not stalking her. I'm just keeping an eye on her.

Sue: (sees something the others can't see) You'd better hurry then. It looks like she's leaving.

Axel: What?! (turns around) (sees G.G. and Zexion leave the fast food joint) (runs after them)

Sue, Lucy, & Roxas: (sweatdrop)

Roxas: (sighs) I better make sure that he doesn't get in trouble. See ya later. (starts to follow Axel)

Lucy: Wait. I want to see how this date will go.

Sue: (nods) Me too.

Lucy: It's not every day that the FBI stalks someone on a date.

Roxas: (grins) Then let's get going.


	13. Act XIII

Act XIII

_Setting: The Library_

_Axel, Roxas, Lucy, Sue, & Levi stand in front of the Library entrance._

Axel: Sue, do you think you can read G.G. and Zexion's lips once we get inside?

Sue: (nods) If I can see them, yes.

Axel: (rubs hands) Then let's go! (walks to the entrance)

Roxas, Sue, & Lucy: (rolls eyes)

Roxas: (follows Axel)

Lucy: Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something.

Sue: (wasn't looking)

Sue, Lucy, & Levi: (follow the boys)

_With G.G. & Zexion…_

Zexion: So, G.K. was going to use you as a replacement for Sarah at first?

G.G.: (nods) Yep.

Zexion: But your friend, W.G. stopped him?

G.G.: Um, sort of.

Zexion: How did Sarah react to that?

G.G.: (smirks) Terribly.

Zexion: Interesting.

G.G. & Zexion: (hear something)

_G.G. & Zexion go to the front._

G.G. & Zexion: (sweatdrops)

Zexion: Now I remember why I don't go to this library without Larxene.

_The Librarian, Ann, is trying to 'recommend' books to Axel._

G.G.: Why is he here anyway?

Zexion: I thought I once heard him claim that he wouldn't step foot in a library as long as he 'lived'.

G.G.: Unless he's….. (sees that Axel needs help) (sighs) (presses a button on the medal bracelet)

A.A.V.: (appears)

G.G.: (points to Ann)

A.A.V.: (looks) (horrified) (shakes head no)

G.G.: (gives him the look)

A.A.V.: (sighs) (disappears) (reappears behind Ann) (hits Ann with his club) (disappears)

Axel: Was that the Awkward Avoidance Viking?

G.G.: (goes over to Axel) Why in Kingdom Hearts are you here?

* * *

**I don't own anything except for G.G.**

**Ann and the Awkward Avoidance Viking belong to Studio C.**

**Sue, Lucy, and Levi belong to Sue Thomas FBEye.**

**Stay Tuned!**


	14. Act XIV

Act XIV

_Setting: The Interview Room_

G.G.: I can't believe you were stalking me on my date with Zexion.

Axel: I wasn't stalking! I was just keeping an eye on you.

G.G.: Sure.

G.K.: Do we want to know what happened?

G.G. & Axel: No!

G.G.: (sighs) Let's just interview, okay?

Axel: (calls) Next!

G.G.: (glares at him for a second)

Axel: (smirks)

Roxas: (enters with a strange look)

Vancha: The same thing goes for these clothes too!

G.G.: VANCHA!?

*_Roxas leaves after giving the file to Axel_*

Vancha: Why, if isn't dear ol' G.G.! How have you been? (sits) You never call. You never visit…

G.G.: Vancha, there are two reasons why I haven't contacted you. One, you don't _**use **_a phone or any technology for that matter. Two, you're always on the move in the _**wild**_. How the heck am I suppose to visit you if I have no idea where you are?

Vancha: (laughs) True. True.

G.G.: Why are you here?

Vancha: Maybe I want to turn a new leaf and start living in the city.

G.G.: (sweatdrops) Why do I not believe you…?

Vancha: Because I would never do that! (laughs) (gets up) See ya later! (leaves)

G.G., Axel, G.K., & Trellis: (sweatdrops)

G.K.: (coughs) Well, he was certainly a lively chap, wasn't he?

Trellis: From what I heard, he absolutely a nature freak. I like going into nature once in a while and all. But what he does is ridiculous!

G.G.: Then you would have also have heard that he's somewhat crazy. It's still beyond me that he's a Vampire Prince!

G.K.: (surprised) He's royalty?

Axel: Why are we talking about this? I thought it was against our rules to have vampires or werewolves in the Cast.

G.G.: (nods) Yes, neither of them are aloud. None of them are controllable. And that would show the world that we support one of them and we would a get a whole lot of enemies. Plus, werewolves don't know how to keep a shirt on.

* * *

**And viewers learn one of the many limits of the Cast.**

**Vancha belongs to Cirque Du Freak.**

**Please stay tuned!**


	15. Act XV

Act XV

G.G.: Next!

Xion: Wow, that is so sad, Meg.

G.G.: (panics) (thinks) _Did she just say…!_

Meg: (enters) It's alright.

G.K.: Ah, Meg!

Meg: (nods) Goblin King.

Axel: They know each other?

Xion: (give G.G. the file and leaves)

G.G.: Remember the G.K. _was_ roommates with O.G. one upon a time.

Trellis: (concern) G.G., are you alright?

G.G.: (imagining fearful fantasies)

Axel: (waves hand in front of G.G.'s face) (sighs) I don't want to do this, but it seems I don't have a choice. (leans into G.G.'s ear) (yells) Deer!

G.G.: (screams) (jumps out of her chair) (lands on Axel's lap) (the chair breaks)

G.K. & Meg: (stop looking into each other's eyes)

Meg: Is this a bad time?

G.G.: Yes.

Meg: See ya later, G.K.. (leaves)

G.K.: (glares at G.G.) That was very rude!

G.G.: (gets off of Axel's lap) Have you never seen _Love Never Dies_? The sequel to the _Phantom of the_ _Opera_?

Axel: There's a sequel?

G.G.: (shows the end of the _Love Never Dies_)

Axel, Trellis, & G.K.: (wide eyes)

G.K.: (jaw drops)

G.G.: Yeah. Meg is not joining.

Trellis: I think I'll never look at her the same again.

G.K.: What will you tell the viewers?

G.G.: (to the viewer) Let's just say that Meg has a bad habit of falling in love with people who are _**already in love.**_

G.K.: (gulps) You won't tell Sarah, will you?

* * *

**If any of you want to watch _Love Never Dies_, look it up on YouTube. It's the Love Never Dies Acte I. 1-12. (HD).  
**

**Meg belongs to The Phantom of the Opera.**


	16. Act 16

**I no longer doing Roman numerals because I'm lazy :(.**

* * *

Act 16

G.G.: Next!

Roxas: (enters) I'm good, thanks.

Orko: (enters) Come on! It'll be a great trick!

G.G.: Hey, Orko.

Orko: Hey, G.G.! (flies around her head) Jareth! (flies around his head) (stops at Axel) Who are you?

Axel: The name's Axel. Got it memorized?

Orko: I'll try to, sir.

Axel: (surprised) Don't me 'sir'. It makes me sound old.

Orko: Okay, Axel. I'll try to remember.

G.G. & G.K.: (glare at Axel)

Axel: What?

Orko: (to Trellis) And you are?

Trellis: Trellis, my fantasy friend. (offers hand)

Orko: (shakes Trellis' hand) Pleased to meet you Trellis. I'm Orko.

Trellis: (smiles) Amulet.

Orko: He-man.

G.G., G.K., Axel, & Roxas: Trellis' smiling!

Trellis: (stops shaking Orko's hand) (turns to them) I do smile sometimes.

G.G.: … That's mind blowing.

Roxas: (gives file to G.G. & leaves)

Orko: Looks like you guys have come a long way since I saw you last.

Axel: We've met?

Orko: I met _G.G. _and _G.K. _before. Back when he took G.G. to his Labyrinth.

G.G.: What are you doing here, Orko?

Orko: (puffs out chest) I'm here to join your Cast! I'm strong! I'm brave! I have what it takes!

G.G.: (sighs) I know you do. But I think we should wait for you join.

Orko: (sadly slumps) But…

G.G.: How about this. We'll wait a little while and see how things play out. And He-man still needs for you for a little while longer.

Orko: (sadly) I guess so.

G.G.: (pulls Cast Member cell phone) Here. (gives phone to Orko) (winks) Just in case.

Orko: (happy) Thank you, G.G.. Thank you! (leaves)

G.K.: (gives G.G. a knowing look)

Axel: Why didn't you let him join?!

Trellis: (sees as strange look G.G.'s eyes) What are you planning?

G.G.: (grins) Wait and see.

* * *

**Wait and see! Orko _will _be in my story _Organization XIII Goes Baby._ It's kind of the sequel to this. If you can't wait for the next interview, please feel free to read my other stories.**

**Orko belongs to He-man.**

**Stay tuned! (and review!)**


	17. Act 17

Act 17

G.K.: Am I the only one who is noticing the water from underneath the door?

G.G.: Now that you mention it, yes.

Axel: I have a bad feeling about this…

G.G.: You've been watching too much Star Wars.

_*Water gushes through the door flooding the room*_

G.K.: What in the name of the Bog of Eternal Stench?!

G.G.: I didn't do it!

(Ursula enters the room)

G.G., Trellis, Axel, & G.K.: Ursula!

Ursula: Where do I sign to join the Cast?

Axel: (panicking)

G.G.: Wait. Join? What makes you think we're going to let you join?

Ursula: Well, you _do _have a bad habit of having bad guys in your Cast…

G.G.: Stop right there Ursula. Trellis was only the 'bad guy' in his first book and he's one of the good guys now. G.K. is not technically the 'bad guy' in the _Labyrinth_. He was just Sarah's opponent. Axel, (looks at Axel) well, it depends on the situation, but he's mostly the 'good guy'.

Ursula: Hmph! Fine. Don't come running to me when you have trouble! (leaves)

G.G.: As if I ever would.

G.K.: Thank you for defending me and all, but was that the real reason why you didn't let her join?

G.G.: It's in the rules and Axel could stay in our Cast if she joined. Besides, this Cast has enough drama without sadistic witches.


	18. Act 18

Act 18

G.G.: Case in point.

Larxene: What do ya mean by that?

G.G.: I'm sorry Larxene, but you cannot join the cast.

Larxene: (summons knifes) Wanna say that again? (attacks)

G.G.: Ahhhhhh! (runs)

Larxene: (chases G.G.)

G.G.: (pushes buttons franticly) Awkward Avoidance Viking help!

A.A.V.: (appears) (starts to attack Larxene)

Larxene: (glares at him)

A.A.V.: (yelps) (disappears)

Axel: (summons Chakrams) (starts fighting Larxene)

G.K.: (raises hand) Is this a good time for a break?

G.G.: Yes!

G.K.: Would you like some help?

G.G.: Yes!

G.K.: Alright, Miss bossy. (snaps fingers) (Larxene disappears)

G.G. & Axel: (jaws drop)(stare at G.K.)

G.K.: (gets up) Now, you'll excuse me; I am in desperate need for a nap.

_In the waiting room_

Demyx: Ruunnnnn! Crazy lady on the lose! (runs)

Larxene: (still attacking crazily)

Naminè: EKKK! (runs)

* * *

**Sorry for the short acts guys.**

**Please review!**


	19. Act 19

Act 19

G.G.: Next!

Xion: (enters) (face is pale)

G.G., G.K., Axel, & Trellis: ?

Evra: (enters with snake)

G.G.: (freaks out) Ekkkkkkkk! (runs out of the room)

Evra: ? What was that about?

G.K.: Forgive our leader. She has a fear of snakes.

Evra: Ah, I see. I guess that a no for the empty slot then?

G.K.: (nods) Sorry. But I do know that she likes you as a character.

Evra: (nods) (leaves)

Xion: (faints)

Axel: Xion! (jumps out of chair) (lifts up Xion) I'll be right back. Don't start the Interviews without me. And don't start a fight! (leaves)

G.K. & Trellis: (stare at the door)

G.K.: (eyes wide and confused) Didn't he say he wanted to get the Interviews done and over with?

Trellis: (eyes wide and confused) Yeah…

* * *

**And so many others can vouch for that. Why the sudden change Axel?-G.G.**

**... I'm not telling.-Axel**

**G.G., a snake is the least of your worries.-G.K.**

***scared* W-What are you saying?-G.G.**

***grins* Read the next Act and you'll find out.-G.K.**

**Okay. But first, Evra belongs to Cirque Du Freak. All I own is me. Sadly.-G.G.**

**How is that sad?-G.K.**

***glares at him*-G.G.**


	20. Act 20

Act 20

Axel: These past Interviews have been… uneventful.

G.K.: (snorts) And you guys call me an old man for saying stuff like that. And you do realize you just jinxed it, right?

_Later…_

G.G.: (enters) Hey, guys. Sorry I freaked out back there. It's just—(sees who they're interviewing)

Darth Vader: Hello G.G.. Still underestimate the power of the Dark Side?

G.G.: (runs)

Darth Vader: (takes out lightsaber) (chases after her)

Axel: Boy, did I jinx it. (summons Chakrams) (runs after them)

G.K.: And I have the right to say that I didn't do it for once.

Trellis: Or maybe you did.

G.K.: (glares at him)

* * *

**Sorry for the short Acts, guys.  
**

**I guess I'm somewhat in a writer's block. (And I'm somewhat am tempted to write a story where writer's block is a sickness)  
**

**Soon, so soon I'm afraid, this story will be done.  
**

**If you guys cannot wait for the next Act, please read my other stories. Especially my _Organization XIII Goes Baby _story. It's the sequel to this one.  
**

**And this Act may be a spoiler for another story I've been thinking of doing. Keep an eye out for it. (It may not be under Kingdom Hearts)**


	21. Act 21

**Sorry for the long wait guys!**

* * *

Act 21

Axel: Would it kill you two if you didn't fight every time we left you alone together?

G.K.: Most likely, yes.

G.G.: Out of all the times you two had to fight, did it have to be when we were about to interview Saïx and Xemnas?

Trellis: How were we supposed to know they were next? We don't know who's in the waiting room!

G.G.: (groans) Now Xemnas thinks that I'm a horrible leader.

Axel: Why do you respect him so much, I have no idea.

Xion: (enters) Right this way Dracula.

G.G., Axel, G.K., & Trellis: (snap into attention) (thinks) _Did she just say-?!_

Dracula (the one from _Van Helsing_): How's my little adopted daughter?

G.G.: (beyond surprised) Dracula?! What are you doing here?!

Xion: (gives file to G.K. & leaves)

Dracula: I just came to see if I qualified to be in the Cast.

G.G.: Just became you are my guardian, it doesn't mean it automatically makes you on the Cast.

G.K.: But it does put him on our ally list, right?

G.G.: ….. (gives Dracula a cell phone)

Dracula: Be sure to keep in touch! The family reunion is soon! (leaves)

G.G.: (moans) (head falls on the table)

Trellis: Family reunion?

G.G.: Where all the vampire book & movie characters meet every year or so.

Axel: I take it you are not going?

G.G.: Someone be sure to wish me away on that day.

Trellis: Did you make a rhyme?

G.K.: "No more rhymes now, I mean it!"

G.G., Axel, & Trellis: No one wants a peanut!

* * *

**Next Act is going to be up soon!**


	22. Act 22

Act 22

Axel: How many more interviews?

G.G.: Two more today.

Roxas: (enters) That's awesome, Ark!

G.G. & G.K.: Ark?

Ark: Hey guys!

Roxas: (give Axel file & leaves)

G.G.: Ark, why are you here? You are already on the Cast!

Ark: (blinks) I am?

G.G.: Yes.

Axel: What have you been doing lately, Ark?

Ark: Hacking into the Sith's plans, still creating my Lego Army—

G.G.: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait, the Sith's plans?

G.K.: Lego Army?

Ark: Yeah. It turns out, Sidious is trying to take over Organization XIII.

G.G.: Sidious wants Organization XIII? Why?

Ark: (shrugs) Don't know, but done of his plans are working so far.

G.G.: How's your Lego Army coming?

Ark: Great! I got seven giant Lego guys now!

G.K.: How giant is giant?

Ark: How about as big as a regular person. And didn't you tell W.G. as soon as you had an empty spot on the Cast; she could start living with you guys?

G.G.: (facepalms) I forgot about that!

G.K.: What?! W.G. is going to join the Cast?!

G.G.: Yes.

G.K.: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo!

* * *

**Two or three more Acts guys! Stay tuned!**


End file.
